The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II/Gameplay
The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II will sport both returning and new features, while maintaining the classic Trails game mechanics. These are in the form of an evolved version of the first game's combat system, curricular and field studies system, while bringing new life to the new game. Combat Mechanics Almost everything from Trails of Cold Steel stays like the other Trails games with minor balance changes to arts and master quarts. Field Battle Engages Following the evolving continuity of the Trails games, entering battles depends on several factors. They are: * Ambush - Battles begin when the enemy touches you * First Strike - Touch the enemy's back side. * Double Advantage - As with First Strike, this happens when the character ambushes the enemy. * Triple Advantage - When the character strikes the enemy from their back side. Or when the character is equipped with the Intimidation Quartz and they strike any side of the enemy. * Enemy chains - Occurs when players encounter two or more enemies that are an inch from each other. New Features *'Bike Customization' *'Enemy Link Encounters' *'Gambler Jack II Volumes' Divine Knights The Soldat mechs were only used as a story plot in the first game's terrorist arc. But in the 2nd game, it will be more fleshed out. This time, Rean won't be alone as he will be able to have a support partner aiding with their respective abilities like healing, restoring EP and CP, and so forth. Lost Arts Players will have to undergo tough trials in order to obtain these powerful skills. However, they will only be able to perform them only once per battle. Quartz Level Upgrades As with The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC, players can upgrade their quartz further... up to Lv 2 (MAX). Though, they will have to sacrifice Sepith in order to upgrade the Quartz. So you you will have to now balance between trading in the Sepith and upgrading the quartz. Some quartz that are labeled "R" and SR" would also require you to increase your slot level to the respective level. Character Recruitment Scattered throughout eastern Erebonia from the last game, Rean has to search through the entire empire to find and recruit assistance Thors students. This crew expansion would in turn bring new facilities to Courageous. Overdrive These can be obtained by finding a mysterious blue chest that's found in the open field. They will have to challenge the beast within the opened treasure chest. Once the player has formed the respective party member or group, they can then challenge the group of enemies. Once successful, they will unlock the Overdrive mode for that specific team. Once in Overdrive mode, the player and their partner can have 0 casting time for their arts. And will be able to recover a part of their HP, EP and CP. Overdrive lasts for 3 turns. Spirit Path Until Rean's team gets the Courageous, he will be traveling to places in order to recruit Class VII. This' known as the "Spirit Path". The downside to this is that it zaps the Mana from Valimar. Thus, causing it to shutdown and recharge each time Rean and team land in a new location. Category:Gameplay Lists